The Flood
by Damarli
Summary: A TALE OF LOVE BETWEEN HARRY AND HERMIONE, AND THE FLOOD OF TEARS WHICH SEPARATES THEM. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC.
1. Chapter 1

Her Perspective

The floodgates have been opened, and tears cascade down my face, and unto my chest, drenching me further in my misery. What is the matter with me that the good things in my life always seem to vanish, while the bad hang around, seemingly feeding and growing stronger from my despair? Life as I know it, is over. At least, that's the way it feels to me, as I bury my head into my pillow, in a vain attempt to stifle my tears.

I hate this unrequited bullshit. Why is it that you're allowed to fall in love with someone who does not love you in return, but carries those feelings for another? "What do I do now?" I ask myself. The unsteady heaving of my chest is the only answer that beckons me, but I find no comfort there.

The man I love has left me. I've become excommunicated, ex-related, and an ex-love in his eyes and nothing can cushion that blow. My heart is breaking and crumbling and shattering all at once, and I mourn its loss through my tears still flowing and ever present. I wish to never feel this loneliness, this sorrow, this grief ever again, and I think to myself, "If my heart stays broken, it'll never have to break again." "Can my tears take the pain away? Can they carry the remnants of my broken heart far, far away?"

I've cried about him for so long now that am beginning to feel ridiculous, and that lovely headache that's married to crying always shows up sooner or later.

"Serves me right though," I think to myself.

I can't hold him accountable for this too. I can't hold him accountable for any of it. In reality, it's my own stupid fault for 'falling'. Maybe though, that's what it's all about. That you can actually fall into a something so huge and unconquerable, that you're left feeling small, insignificant and helpless. In all honesty, when has falling ever been a good thing? I mean doesn't it always result in scrapes and bruises and crying?

"Well there you go."

I fell, and now I'm hurt and crying. This love thing is shit! Absolutely horrible. If he ever feels for you the way you feel for him, it's magical, oh so wonderfully amazing. If he doesn't, well, note current condition.

To make matters worse, I've got to see the bastard everyday now. And he's grown a tail it seems, as She's never far away. And just like that, just when you think, it couldn't suffer further damage, your heart goes and breaks some more, and you feel as if a demetor's kiss has been rendered upon you. As if your soul has left your body.

"How is it possible to feel this way?"

I can't go on like this. Every day is a nightmare, and I just want to close my eyes and open them to find that I've been asleep all this time throughout all this pain. I'd give anything to find that this torture isn't real.

PLEASE REVIEW. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME:)


	2. Chapter 2

His Perspective

I saw her in class today. I saw her in the hallway. I saw her at breakfast, lunch and dinner, and as I sit here, staring out over the forbidden forest, I realize that I could always see her. Her voice, her smell, her touch, every fibre of her being is encoded in my memory and in my heart. Am tortured by the nearness and distance of her, and I want…sigh. I don't know what I want.

I mean Ginny is beautiful, every guy in this school wants to date her, well every guy except Ron, but I should feel lucky to be THE guy. Right? I guess if that were true, then I'd be happy right now, and my every thought wouldn't begin and end with the one that I've lost.

Ron's snores begin to reach across the room, and I'm thankful for the momentary distraction. I should get some sleep I realize, a thought accompanied by the first sign of dawn over the distant mountain ridges. I've always been fascinated by the fact that even in the daylight, my life can seem so dark, and I know that the approaching dawn holds no light for me. I messed up so badly, and now the only light my life has ever known, has gone out, extinguished completely.

Will she ever look at me again? Will I feel the comfort of her smile, or the arousal of her touch, ever again? I want to. But how do you find your way back to what you had and threw away? Can you ever go back? And if so, can you move forward?

I don't even know if she still loves me. She shouldn't, I'm not worth her time. And I should be content with Ginny; I mean she says she loves me. So that's good enough right? I guess my feelings for her just need time to catch up.

I guess my heart didn't get the memo that I was dating Ginny now. I'm not sure if I got the memo either. I still remember the pain in her eyes, when she saw Ginny and I together for the first time. Back then I thought, you can do this. You can move on with your life. Look away. And I did. I've regretted it ever since. It's been eight months since she's looked at me with anything resembling emotion in her eyes. Eight months since she held my hand, eight months since I walked away.

I walked away; from the best thing I've ever known, better than magic, better than Hogwarts, better than myself. I've realized a lot in eight months though. I've realized the difference between infatuation and love, between feeling good for one night and feeling good forever. If there's any road back, I hope I can find it.

With this resolution I climb into bed, and draw the curtains. The darkness immediately eclipses my senses and I close my eyes to reorient myself. As I reopen them, I see her face and I realize that my heart has projected the only source of light it knows, to comfort me. Sleep takes me then, and she goes with me, my Hermione.

PLEASE REVIEW. IT MEANS ALOT. QUERIES, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS WELCOME:)


	3. Chapter 3

I must be dreaming. This is not happening. I repeat, this is not real. I was staring down into twin pools of green and my best friend was on his knees before me. The diamond ring he was holding out towards me glinted in the dimly lit room seemingly radiating it's own light. I must be dreaming, I thought again, as the light began to glow and swirl around us. Straining my ears, I recognized a faint melody on the breeze.

"Hermione."

"Yes."

"With all that I am and all that I have, I love you. And you would make me so much more, if you did me the honour of becoming my wife."

Yup, definitely dreaming.

"Mione."

I jumped on him then, and we both fell to the ground. I nestled my head into the crook of Harry's neck, and breathed, "Yes."

"Yes, Harry." I looked up into those pools then, to find them staring back at me. Lifeless.

A cold sense of mortality washed over me, and the air now carried a sound much more sinister.

"Harry!" I screamed. "Don't lea-"

A flash of green erupted around us, and I felt a chill race through my body.

"Harry!" I screamed again, and shot forward, immediately becoming tangled in something soft. A rush of air greeted me before I found myself lying face down on the carpet beside my bed.

I hadn't been dreaming. That was a nightmare. I wanted nothing more than to stay where I was. To just lie on the floor, close my eyes, and forget the world and forget Harry. I couldn't though, and he haunted my waking hours, as well as my dreams. While I was awake, he was with Ginny. When I slept, he was dead. Just the thought of it made my heart palpitate faster, as if it was trying to beat itself right out of my chest.

I wouldn't blame it though if it did. It was better off without me. I listened then to it's erratic rhythm, and hoped that it too wouldn't leave me. A chill raced through my body again, and I was reminded that I was still lying on the carpet, rather than in bed where I was supposed to be.

Getting to my feet, I hoped that no one had been privy to my display. The last thing I needed was more humiliation. I parted the drapes and got back into bed, but as soon as I snuggled under the covers, his face swam before me.

Sighing, I flopped over unto my stomach, and buried my face into the pillow. I needed to get Harry Potter out of my head. Tomorrow night, I would try a sleeping draught. I would rather see him alive in the arms of another woman, than dead in mine.

There was ice in the air and on the ground, but I wasn't cold. My exhaled breath was heavy and visible in front of me but Hermione was in my arms and heat flowed through my veins.

I hoped I wasn't dreaming.

She snuggled closer to me, and buried her face into my neck.

"Harry," she breathed. And my heart skipped a beat. This was contentment, and I didn't deserve it. The war had come and gone, taking with it the lives of so many. How fair was it for me, to lie here now, with everything, when they had nothing. Families were still in mourning, and while I mourned with them, another part of me was happy. I had Hermione. I was pulled out of my reverie to find her staring at me, her eyes quizzically assessing my disposition.

"Harr-"

"Marry me," I blurted out. And as soon as it was out, I knew it was wrong. Was it right to ask her to pledge her life to mine? She deserved so much more than me, a killer. If I had surrendered to Voldemort sooner, so many people would still be alive. Teddy Lupin would still have parents, and the Weasleys and the Creeveys would still have their sons. I had robbed them of that. I couldn't le-

"Yes."

Hermione was smiling back at me, and I realized that she had just accepted my impromptu proposal. I couldn't let her do this. She deserved so much more.

"Harry? Are you alright? Did you hear me? I said yes." She hesitated, blushing, "I'd be honoured to be your wife."

I leaned in then and captured her lips with mine. She tasted of honey and spice and the warmth inside me intensified. I didn't deserve this, such goodness. She had brought light to my life and I couldn't go back to the darkness. It reminded me of the life I had known living inside of the Dursley's cupboard. How could I go back to that?

Hermione suddenly stiffened in my arms, and I pulled away to find her staring at me.

"Mione?" I shook her gently, and she slumped forward into my arms, lifeless. I suddenly felt the coldness in the air permeate my body. The wind picked up around us, carrying a faint yet distinct shrill. I clutched Hermione tighter in my arms, trying to shield her, but she was already gone. The wind rushed around us again, and I felt something cold collide with my body.

"Hermione!" I yelled. And the familiar smell and sound of the Gryffindor common room assaulted my senses. Looking around, I was grateful to realize that I was alone, in more ways than one.

Relief hit me then however, as I realized that I had only been dreaming. Hermione was no longer mine, but she was alive. Getting to my feet, I strode to the staircase leading to the boy's dormitory. It was better this way. I could suffer through life without her, if it meant that she would be safe.

Resolve and purpose washed over me, I needed to get Hermione Granger out of my life, out of my thoughts and out of my heart.


End file.
